Allies (film)
Allies (also known as in working title Death of Stalin Saves Russia and Republic Of Russia) is an upcoming 2028 American/British sci-fi action/adventure comedy film. It is directed by James Gunn. Released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Created by Velma Fletcher. Plot/Synopsis The anonymous time traveler saved the white guard to defeating the Bolsheviks in the Moscow Civil war. North Japan (Yeso) became part of Russia. Vlad Cherepovetsky invented the UEO (Unidentified Explosive Object). This bomb lasts a month and for example of the other heroes had to hide from the guards in the desert. Cast *Ben Miller as Vlad Cherepovetsky (the main protagonist) - a traitor to the Bolsheviks. *Kurt Russell as Mikhail Ovodov (the main antagonist) - Future president of communist party. *TBA *TBA as Samantha Smith - Vlad's love interest. Alive in the film. *TBA *TBA *TBA Cameo *TBA as Timothy Treadwell - saved by Russian cinema. Since 2009, he became a bear (by figurative expressions) for the newspaper. Characters not included in the film (mentioned only) *Evgeny Maximovich Narvakov - a 15th president of Russia, leader of People's Russian Party. *Antonio Spaun - a Che Gevara's lad. After Che's death, Antonio decided to abandon communism and decided to become part of the democrats. Previous timeline in the titles *'799' - America was founded. Before the founding of the States in the 18th century, America fought no one and was the rarest country in the world. *'1919-1922' - The white army won the Civil War, Lenin was killed in the collapse of the destiny. *'March 16, 1922' - The Empire and the monarchy disappeared because of communism. Although the President Of USA also awarded the Russians for challenging against the Bolsheviks. A large country “''Republic of Russia” was founded, and 4 years later in the Moscow was built the “All Hail Kornilov The Saver Of Russia” statue. *'1951''' - For Russian industrialism, medics invented drugs and operation against allergies to any food (cheese, mint, nuts, milk, and others). *'1974' - Physicists of the Germany admired Gagarin (1961) and Armstrong (1969) to fly into space because they too were able to invent real rockets. Sigmund Jähn is the first which has been on Saturn. *'1981' - Kim family's regime collapsed, 16 years later Korea united. *'1984' - Cuba gained freedom, Fidel Castro was poisoned by a secret ingredient from Antonio Spaun the democratic leader. *'1999' - YouTube site founded by Google founders. *'2001' - After 9/11 attacks, Queen Elizabeth II dies. Timeline in the end titles *'September 18' - Vlad and Sam became newlyweds. They were perfectly clear what it was, and saw the next world different. But Vlad didn't want Sam to have a child, despite the fact that Ovodov took him any what Vlad remembered. *'December 28' - The President of Russia became Evgeny Maximovich Narvakov. *'January 1st' - United Kingdom was renamed the “''Great British Republic''”. Category:Movies Category:2028 films Category:Unreleased Category:Allies (franchise) Category:Alternate History Category:Cold War films Category:Science fiction films Category:Wisecrack-Comedy Category:War films Category:Crime films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:War crime Category:James Gunn Category:Warner Bros. films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Velma Fletcher